1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more specifically, to a remote controller apparatus which changes operating modes and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs), mobile phones, personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are frequently used in many households.
As the use of display apparatuses has increased, a need for the display apparatuses to perform various functions has also expanded. Manufacturers increased efforts to meet these needs have led to the emergence of products having new functions that are not provided in a related art.
In particular, a remote controller apparatus has an increased number of functions to control the display apparatuses in order to support the new functions of the display apparatus. Such remote controller apparatus may be implemented as a mouse and a pointing device.
However, the mouse and the pointing device have independent platforms and operating methods, and the serviceable functions of these two devices are distinct from each other.
Accordingly, inconvenience arises, as the type of the remote controller apparatus has to be changed according to use environment necessary for controlling various display apparatuses.